wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Haze (move)
Haze (Japanese: くろいきり Black Mist) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It appears to be a status resetting counterpart to , as the type, PP and Japanese names are the same or very similar. Effect Generation I Haze resets the stat stages of both active Pokémon to 0 and removes the stat reductions due to s and . It also lifts the effects of and , and , , , , and from both sides of the field. Additionally, Haze cures and turns into regular for both active Pokémon, and also removes any non-volatile status condition from the opponent. Haze does not remove any non-volatile status ailments that the user has, does not change the generic graphic back to the Pokémon's regular image, and does not reset either Pokémon's current type, moves, or species. If a or ing opponent has its status removed via Haze, it cannot make a move in the same turn. If a frozen Pokémon that has not recharged from has its freeze status eliminated via Haze, it will remain unable to attack, switch, or do anything else, and nothing will then be able to change this until it faints or is forcefully switched out. In Stadium, Haze eliminates any major status ailments that the user has. Generation II onwards Haze now only resets the stat stages of all active Pokémon on the field to 0. Haze can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. If powered up by into Z-Haze, the user regains all of its HP. Description |Eliminates all changes affecting status, such as Speed and accuracy, of both Pokémon in battle.}} |Eliminates all changes affecting stats, such as Speed, of both Pokémon in battle.}} |Eliminates all stat changes.}} |Creates a black haze that eliminates all stat changes.}} |Eliminates all stat changes among all Pokémon engaged in battle.}} |The user creates a haze that eliminates every stat change among all the Pokémon engaged in battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 35 |35}} 47 |47 40 |40}} 26 |26|26}} 26 |26|26}} 42 |42|42|57|57 33 |33|33}} 47 |47 40 |40}} 25 |25}} 38 |38 37 |34}} By |✔|✔|✔}} Special move Generation III }} Generation V - }} - }} By Generation II Generation V Spring 2012 Zekrom }} In other games Description |Resets the Attack, Defense, etc., of all Pokémon on the floor whether they were boosted or lowered.}} |} |} In the anime * In The Evolution Solution, James told his to use Haze. This was in the dub only, as in the original Japanese version, James told Weezing to counterattack instead, not specifying a move. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Haze seems to have the same effect as in the . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=黑霧 |zh_cmn=黑霧 / 黑雾 |da=Tåge |nl=Waas |fi=Sumu Usva (EP066) |fr=Buée Noire |de=Dunkelnebel |el=Καταχνιά |id=Kabut Hitam |it=Nube |ko='흑안개 Heuk Angae |pl=Ciemna Mgła |pt_br=Nevoeiro Neblina (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Neblina Névoa (BW097) |ro=Ceața |sr=Zamaglenje |es_eu=Niebla |es_la=Neblina |sv=Disattack |vi=Mây Mù }} Category:Moves learned by purification de:Dunkelnebel fr:Buée Noire it:Nube (mossa) ja:くろいきり pl:Haze zh:黑雾（招式）